


Tumblr Ficlets - Random prompts

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: The next round of ficlets -4  random ship/pairings both canon and not - from the tumblr 300 words or less prompt list.From Sam courting Eileen, to lamenting about Madison,  back to season 6 and Lisa's internal revelations, ending on a more intricate war time ABO AU with Cas and Balthazar...





	1. I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over... (Sam/Eileen)

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the 300 words or less ficlet prompts on tumblr - Most of the ones i get are along a theme, but some are not. Doesn't make them any less fun!  
> AND i managed to hit under the 300 mark on one of these (but then i apparently more than made up for it by having a super long one right after.) .
> 
> This prompt was:  
> Spn: any pair = "I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over..."
> 
> came out to be 350 words

Sam was giddy. Giddier than he had any right to be. Eileen was here, in the bunker. After months of skyping and learning sign language just so he could talk to her on _her_ ground, she was _here_.

And Dean was too distracted by Cas to tease him. _Thank Chuck._

Grateful that they’d done a supply run recently, Sam warmed up a couple of chocolate chip muffins and put them on plates while the coffee maker churned away, and - along with sugar, milk and spoons (and a single white rose) – placed them on a tray. When the coffee was ready, he poured the steaming hot liquid into their nicest mugs, then picked up the tray and headed back to the library.

He paused in the doorway, watching Eileen trailing a hand over the spines of the books, all the lore she’d never had access to before. He hoped it would entice her to come around more often.

Moving forward, Sam quickly stepped towards the dark wood table just as Eileen turned to face him.

“Oh, Sam, there you are. I was wondering what had happened to you,” she spoke and signed at the same time and Sam – so engrossed as he usually was in learning how to sign better – tripped. He fell and the tray came crashing down with him, splattering its contents everywhere, the muffins bouncing away.

Eileen helped him up as he stared after it all mournfully. He huffed out a breath and with slow, clumsy movements, he signed out an apology, handing her the now slightly crushed rose. “I’m sorry. I’d gotten this all for you and then I ruined it.”

She closed her hands over his for a brief second and smiled, “It’s okay, Sam. Thank you for thinking of me.” She leaned forward, craning up on her toes to give him a quick, chaste kiss and leaned back again, leaving a stunned moose in her wake.

As they cleaned his mess together in tandem, stealing glances at each other, Sam found himself floating on cloud nine, and he couldn’t quite regret spilling the coffee.

 

 

 

 


	2. I Wish I'd Met You Sooner (Sam/Madison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 12 (story arc but not SEASON ARC spoilers)
> 
> As the Winchesters and Mick anxiously watch Claire - Sam remembers Madison...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i first wrote this, i accidentally wrote MITCH instead of MICK. so the tumblr one has the incorrect name on it and this has the correct one. i don't know how or why i did this. word count 353 words

Sam watched Claire anxiously when Mick injected her with the concoction the British MOL had devised – topped off with her ‘sires’ blood – and hoped it would work.

He winced as she writhed on the dilapidated couch, so obviously in pain. Dean couldn’t take it and he walked out. Sam ran a hand down his face and wondered if Dean was trying to call Cas. Again.

Claire went silent and Dean came running back at Sam’s shout. Together, the brothers and Mitch watched as Claire’s newly acquired werewolf traits receded and they all felt a huge surge of relief.

Unbidden, Sam remembered others this could have helped. Garth, for one. Kate and her friends.

Madison.

He’d felt a real connection to her. She’d been the first, since Jessica, that had really touched him. She’d been strong, independent, full of sass. She hadn’t deserved what happened. She hadn’t deserved any of it. And that Sam had be the one to…

Looking back at those early days after Stanford hurt. There was so much they’d learned since then. So much knowledge that could have been useful that they didn’t discover _for years._

So much that the British Men of Letters could have told them, but didn’t, for whatever reason. Why had _no_ one come to rebuild the American chapter? If only they had. If only Sam and Dean had _known_ there was a similar cure for werewolves as the one for vampires.

As Dean rushed to Claire, making sure she was good, Sam, without even looking at Mick, said sadly, “I wish I met you sooner.”

Surprised and wary, Mick turned to look at Sam. Sam didn’t return his gaze. “What?”

Sam sighed. “In your ‘extensive’ files on us, did you ever run across a werewolf case from about 11 - 12 years back? If we’d known this _then,_ things could have turned out so differently. We could have saved lives!”

“But it’s a risk, Sam! Not everyone can survive this!” Mick protested.

Sam finally looked at him, “When you’re already looking at a death sentence, even a small chance of survival is pretty good odds.”


	3. I Wish I'd Never Met You (Dean/Lisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 6 CODA - when Dean and Sam rescue Lisa and Ben after Crowley kidnaps them in an effort to get the Winchesters to do his (and Cas's) bidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 233 words!   
> This is a little headcanon a lot of us like i think

Lisa slumped, collapsing to the ground and Dean rushed to catch her in his arms. He spared a glance to poor, shellshocked Ben. This was the last thing he'd ever wanted for them. He'd tried so hard to keep them out of it, to keep them safe.

 Sam might poke at Dean for being emotionally closed off (emotionally constipated were his exact words) but Dean was anything but. He felt things too deeply, cared for people too much. It hurt so much to lose them, that he just pushed them away. It was easier.

 There were very few, in fact, that had snuck in anyhow, despite his efforts. Lisa and Ben were among those few.

 All these thoughts raced through his head as he carried Lisa to the car with frantic worry, Ben carrying the shotgun uneasily behind them.

 Fuck, he’d ruined this kids innocence, the one thing he'd swore he’d never do. Dean had failed with Sam, but that had been doomed from the start.

 Now he’d failed with Ben. Lisa would never forgive him. If she made it out of this.

 Sam hit a bump and the rocking car jostled Lisa. She cried out in pain, her eyes flicking open briefly and she whispered, “God, I wish I'd never met you.”

 Dean's heart wrenched painfully. Every guilty thought doubling, tripling.

 He didn't know she was lying. She could never regret Ben.


	4. Shh...You're Safe Now (Castiel/Balthazar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's a warrior - and an Omega. The company is trapped and cut off and he's about to go into heat. But Cas finds a 'clever' way to save them all.
> 
>  
> 
> (Implied bad stuff that NEVER HAPPENS because he's just that awesome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1369 words! Meep
> 
> anon prompt : “Shh, you’re safe now.” Balthazar/Cas ABO au? (Or destiel ABO au if you're not comfortable)
> 
> as i told anon - it's not that it makes me uncomfortable, but that i don't really see it. i see them more as brothers/brothers in arms. but despite the out they gave me, i went ahead and tried anyway and wow! so...while brief mentions of balthazar are in the body of the text here, its the last 300 words or so that are actually the part they probably wanted.
> 
> but i world built a little to give context to the situation and hadn't hte heart to cut out the rest of it. so here it is.

Castiel hated being an Omega. He was a warrior, and more skilled than most of the garrison. He’d earned his way up the ranks by being the best and not on his back as others had often implied.

And most of the time, that was enough. Most of the time, those around him forgot that Castiel was an Omega. The ‘supposedly’ weakest of the weak, male Omegas only being a ‘small step up’ from female ones in the eyes of society.

Never mind that he knew many who could put an Alpha male in their places with nary a thought. Anna, Ellen, Pamela. All were forces to be reckoned with.

He wasn’t weak, and due to careful planning, he and the other Omegas in the company had made certain to be more of an asset than a liability. But this campaign was running too long, the supply lines had been cut and the only man in the garrison he could trust to help him through a heat was out on a scouting mission.

And if Castiel was on the verge due to a sudden lack of suppressants, so were the other Omegas. It was an untenable situation. Their own brothers in arms could turn on them at any moment. Something had to be done and everyone knew it, or the whole garrison could devolve into chaos.

Castiel attended the meeting with the other captains and the generals. Lack of suppressants weren’t the only things causing issues. They needed out of this situation and they needed out fast.  But they were cornered. Someone had to clear the way.

Someone had to cause a distraction.

In less than a day, Castiel would  _be_ the distraction. So he volunteered. When Michael asked for other volunteers as backup, Castiel shook his head. “No alphas.”

Michael looked at him sharply and a flash of understanding crossed his face. They held gazes, and then Michael nodded. The rest of the tent started to murmur amongst themselves.

It was a suicide run and they all knew it.

The whole camp packed up, taking only the essentials. Castiel didn’t bother grabbing anything except his weapons. He headed for the line alone, surprised when three others fell into step beside him. He nearly growled. An Alpha would be a liability to him. Once his heat hit, it wouldn’t matter if the Alpha was one of his own comrades. He would only add to the people Castiel would need to fend off.

He stopped short, intending on sending back whoever had joined him – when he saw who it was.

“No.” he whispered.

“Cas, we’re not letting you go alone. You stand a better chance with someone by your side,” Ellen said.

“We can’t win, Ellen. This is a death sentence. Or worse,” Castiel didn’t need to tell her or the others what he meant. They were soldiers. They knew full well what the enemy was capable of on a normal day. And this wouldn’t be a normal day.

Anna placed a hand on his shoulder, “Castiel, we understand the risks, the consequences, but this is the only way to help you, or our brothers in arms. Besides, we have no intention of leaving a single one of them alive.”

“And if worst comes to worst,” Pamela said, “I have these.” She passed out pills, each Omega taking one and tucking it into their cheeks. They were magically imbued so they wouldn’t be accidentally triggered. Pamela made them herself.

Briefly, Castiel thought of all the people he wished he could have said goodbye to. Intellectually, everyone knew there was a chance he wouldn’t come home…and that every letter back was a goodbye. But it didn’t improve his mood much.

He just hoped Balthazar was all right. He still hadn’t come back from his scouting mission.

Two days later, Castiel’s plan was working like a charm. Scent blockers having worn off all four Omegas, heats all hitting at the same time, and the irresistible smell had hit the first of the enemy line, drawing them off their posts. Castiel readied his sword, and so did the rest, only Ellen hanging back with bow in hand. When she ran out of arrows, she’d switch weapons, but she was the best shot and she could at least make the fight a little easier.

Ground chosen carefully, the Omegas waited for the enemy Alphas to arrive. History constantly forgot that an Omega in heat was  _not_ helpless. History did them a disservice, and they were about to prove it.

The opposing forces finally got through the barrage of arrows and reached the three standing in the fore. Blades crossed with a clang, sharp edges cut through flesh and armor alike and time ceased to have all meaning.

Castiel moved fluidly, automatically. The enemy just kept coming. But he pushed on with grim determination, with raw satisfaction. If the enemy were occupied here, then there should be a hole in the lines big enough for Castiel’s company to escape through.

Which meant they were doing their job, their duty and they were doing it _well._

He fought on, as did Pamela and Anna, as did Ellen who had by then drawn her own blades and joined the fray. Castiel spun, swung, cut, kicked out and chopped. His arms were tiring, lungs were burning, but the one good thing about his heat, was the extra adrenaline boost, the increased stamina. And all four of them were feeling it.

Aching, sore and bleeding, all of them fighting despite multiple wounds, they tired, but Castiel could see hope. The ranks before them were thinning. Before he could take that hope and get his second wind, he gasped, pain lancing through his already injured sword arm. His blade dropped from his suddenly numb hand and he yanked at the knife at his belt with his other. He took a step forward, intent on closing with the soldier who’d wounded him…

And all went black.

He came too with a jolt, his heart pounding in fear. If he’d been captured…if the pill had been found…the fate that he would endure would be horrific! Castiel struggled to move and felt bound. He growled and thrashed when suddenly a familiar voice soothed into his ear, “Shhhh, love, you’re safe now. I promise you, Cassie, you’re safe. You did it. You and the others, you saved us all. You bought us the time we needed. Help was on the way, but without your audacity, love, it would have been hopeless. You can rest, you’re safe.”

“B-balthazar? I’m…I’m not dead? Or – or a prisoner?” Castiel’s could barely catch his breath, his voice low and broken.

“No, I assure you, you’re safe,” Balthazar said softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Castiel’s forehead, the arms that had been holding Castiel still so he wouldn’t hurt himself with his thrashing now carefully pulled the Omega close, letting Castiel scent the Alpha’s scent, hoping it would soothe and calm the man.

Castiel nearly sobbed in relief. Ignoring the pain, he clutched at his lover and took in gulping breaths, taking in the scent and feel of his friend. “I thought we were goners. I thought…I thought I’d never see my family again. Never see _you_ again.”

“I won’t lie, love, it was a near thing. When I heard what you had done…I was so scared that I’d lost you,” Balthazar’s arms tightened painfully around Castiel, causing the Omega to whimper and Balthazar swore, letting up. “Promise me you’ll never do anything that stupidly brave ever again? I think once in a lifetime is a quota we can say is now filled?”

“Trust me, I never intended on filling that quota to begin with,” Castiel stilled in his arms, closing his eyes. He ached everywhere and he was so tired. “It’s over?”

“Yeah, love, it’s over. It’s _all_ over. That last push rooted out the last of the rebels. We can go home,” Balthazar ran fingers through the messy tangle of hair atop Cas’s head. “You ready for that?”

“Very,” the tail end of the word fell off as Castiel, assured of his safety in the arms of his lover, relaxed enough to take a well-deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that these collections are kept small to make it easier to find things you'll like and be less overwhelming with ships and tags!   
> also feel free to stop by my tumblr (Pherryt) and drop a prompt in my inbox. i left a link to the prompt list somewhere in one of the last sets.


End file.
